Rasha Queen of Demon Palace
by DuckPower
Summary: Rasha, a long lived demon slayer, has never fell in love, will this change with one man to lift her off her feet?


Chapter 1  
  
Rasha lifted her head sweating heavily. With her long black bangs hanging over her  
  
forehead. She was knelt down, tired of the battle she was going through. " I..I got,  
  
to defeat it..."  
  
Rasha stood up, and threw her blade straight through the demons heart. "Now it's your turn  
  
to suffer you stupid beast!"   
  
The demon fell back and the sword and the demon were pinned to a tree. Rasha walked over  
  
exhausted and thrusted the sword out. The demon's limp body fell to the ground in a thump.   
  
Rasha breathed heavily while walking away dragging her mother's sword on the ground.  
  
The sword had a gold blade, now tainted with blood. The handel had 2 purple   
  
diamonds on each side standing for 2 generations. Rasha, and Karona, her deceased mother thanks   
  
to the demons. Rasha, was a beauty. She had long black hair that flowed in the slightest   
  
breeze. And amber eyes, that hypnotized. She wore a black leather skirt with a black halter  
  
top. Silver lining down the sides. Her hair was in two buns on top of her head. She was a  
  
demon slayer. And she defeated all demons. She was sarcastic, beautiful, and smart, and   
  
strong, but her arrogance usually got a hold of her.   
  
Rasha walked along the broken path until she saw Hanna. Hanna, her pageus. A pageus,  
  
is like a Pegasus. Long wings, with a long mane, and tail as well. Hanna was eighteen   
  
hands high black mare. Her wingspan was 20 feet across. A Gorgeos horse. Her eyes Amber   
  
just  
  
like Rasha's. Hanna was also Rasha's mothers. Karona was a demon slayer trying to raise   
  
Rasha. So Rasha was usually left to fend for herself. And when she was, she used to act   
  
like she was the best warrior in the world. And she grew up learning from her mother, and   
  
then, grew up to be a very decent warrior.   
  
Rasha saw her mother die. Rasha's mother was flying back on Hanna. Rasha saw her  
  
and  
  
was very glad. Then she saw this crimson water substance all over her. When Korona and   
  
and  
  
Hanna flew down, Rasha ran up to her mother. " Mama! Are.. Are you ok?" Rasha barely  
  
ended  
  
her sentence before her mother put a finger to her lips. " Shh..darlin'. Be Strong.   
  
Im..Im   
  
not going to make it. But sweety.." Karona coughed, and knelt down to Rasha. "Demons,   
  
don't let demons fool you.."   
  
Karona said coughing.  
  
" Is that who killed you mama?" Rasha said with hope in her eyes. Karona looked up, "No,  
  
but  
  
..but they helped..." Then Karona gave one last breathe, and died. "Mama, who killed you  
  
then?" Rasha said expecting her mother to answer. There was no answer then Rasha knew her  
  
mother was no longer mortal. She was now, immortal, and in heaven. Rasha knew then what   
  
she had to do,   
  
even if she was 8 years old.   
  
Rasha took Hanna, and her mothers sword, and began training. By herself. She knew  
  
most of the techniques due to her mother. And she knew she had to slay all the demons  
  
she could until the sword glowed with satisfication.   
  
Now Rasha is 18 and on the move looking for the demon who stole her mothers life.   
  
Now, Back to the story...  
  
"Hanna girl...I killed it. Lets get moving." Rasha said to the horse. "If we wanna get outa here by sundown, we must fly now." Hanna spread out her wings and lifted off not making a second thought about it. Rasha was airborn flying through trees. Then she saw a beautiful little clearing that seemed to be perfect to rest in. "Hanna, land."   
  
Rasha was so eager to rest she hopped from the horse from 8 feet in the air, and begain  
  
putting up her hammock. "Hanna, girl. Go graze. You deserve it." Rasha said letting her   
  
hair down. "Shoo! Hee-ya!" Hanna went into a beauiful pasture full of green grass. "Hanna,  
  
dear, if you need something to drink, there's a stream behind this brush here." Rasha point  
  
ed at a brush. She could here the stream. Dancing along the rocks, like a melody in the air.   
  
The stream seemed to hold the peaceness of that little spot. Rasha fell asleep silently,  
  
and hypnotized by the stream, and the complete peace. It seemed to get to her. She woke up  
  
the next morning. Rasha stretched with satisfication. "Oh! I wonder...I wonder if there is  
  
a spring any where in here?" Rasha got up and looked at the spring leading to the gorgeos  
  
looking hot spring. " Oh my goodness..." Rasha looked at the hot spring with amazement. It  
  
looked so warm, and there were beautiful plants all around it, and a huge boulder covered t  
  
he top. It looked like a tropical hot tub. Rasha went over there, and felt the water.  
  
"Ow!" Rasha pulled back her finger. The water was hot. ' I wonder...' Rasha put her finger   
  
in again, and it seemed colder so, Rasha decided to take a little bath. 


End file.
